You Belong With Me
by EleEnchanted
Summary: A rather lengthy sorry SongFic based on "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. This is my first SongFic so please be kind. Harry/Hermione


You Belong With Me

**Setting: Seventh Year, books 5-7 happened differently; Sirius lives (not that it affects the story), Voldemort is gone (it's basically explained in the story, no deaths affecting Hogwarts have occurred), Ron and Hermione never got together, Cho is also in the same year as Harry, Dumbledore is NOT dead, and life at Hogwarts is pretty normal.**

**Disclaimer: JKRowling owns the characters; Taylor Swift owns the AMAZING "You Belong With Me" song that is the basis of this story, the music video to the song owns the basic plot.**

I sat on my bed in the school dorm with the curtains closed, a sheaf of scrap parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink close at hand. I may look normal but I'm not. I have curly chestnut hair that is perpetually pulled back into a messy bun, slightly tanned skin, cinnamon eyes, naturally perfect eyebrows, full lips, and a pretty nice body, if I do say so myself. I'm a seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and many people tell me I'm probably the smartest witch in my generation. I'm sitting on my bed waiting for my best friend to send me a note. I had found a spell back in our sixth year that could transport small items a short distance away, this spell worked perfectly for sending a note from the girl's dorm to the boy's dorm. Normally I don't have to wait for Harry to send a note, either I send one first or there's one waiting for me, but tonight I went to bed first. Ron and I had left Harry engaged in an argument with his girlfriend, Cho Chang, in the Great Hall.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

With a silent "pop" a folded sheet of parchment landed in my lap.

"Hey." The note made me smile despite not saying much.

"You okay?" I wrote. I was worried about Harry; these arguments hurt him more than he let on.

* * *

I smile as I read the note Hermione sent me, not due to the subject matter but because it's Hermione. I run my hand through my messy black hair; I can tell that my emerald green eyes briefly show my pain and sadness under my glasses. I rub my scar, not because it hurts—it hasn't hurt for a while—but out of habit. Hermione, Ron and I managed to finish Voldemort this past summer. I sigh; _everyone thinks getting rid of Voldemort was a piece of cake. It only took the summer which I guess makes it seem easy but there was so much to do! I had to find the Horcruxes, keep myself, Ron, and Hermione safe, I had to defeat countless amounts of Death Eaters, _and_defeat Voldemort at the very end. We began one day after term ended and we finally won only three days before term started. The past month at school has to have been the best sleep I've gotten in _years_. It feels so nice to have that worry and stress of my shoulders; maybe I can finally be normal_. I chuckle at thought of being normal, I'll never be normal, no matter how hard I try. Ok, seems to be an understatement, I thought I would love to be with Cho. My crush from fourth and fifth years came back when I saw Cho on the Hogwart's Express this year. I got up the nerve to ask her out, for a while it was wonderful but a few weeks ago I started getting the feeling that something wasn't right, that I wasn't whole; that was about the same time the fighting started. I had many classes with Hermione and of course we had meals together, when I wasn't eating with Cho at the Ravenclaw table, Ron was there too of course. When I spend time with Hermione I feel whole, I just wish I knew what this meant. I always felt this way around Hermione, even when I was mad. Hermione can calm me down and make me see reason, she can predict my moods, and we can have a conversation without words. She's my best friend; I've known her for seven years this has to come from knowing her so long. I've known Ron just as long but I shared stuff with Hermione that I haven't with Ron, like rescuing Sirius in our third year. I mean, I fight with Hermione but it's different; when I fight with Cho we end up not talking to each other for the rest of the week before making up, with Hermione I tend to make up with her right away, or at the latest the end of the day. I'm just tired of the drama and confusion that has been surrounding me since I was little.

"Just tired of the drama." I write in my untidy scrawl to Hermione before sending it off. I wish I could tell her about my confusion, but something holds me back.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never get your story like I do_

* * *

I frowned at the note Harry sent me. _If you don't like the drama then break up with her, she only likes you for your fame. She doesn't see Harry the person she sees Harry the Boy-Who-Lived,_ I think to myself, of course I wouldn't write that though; I want to comfort him, not hurt him.

"I'm sorry" I write, I wish I could put my feelings into the note but it seems like something I need to say in person. In my head I can see myself forming the words _I love _you and writing them down and my hand starts to comply but I chicken out and write those three words on a separate piece of parchment and instead write, "I think we should go to bed now, we have that huge Charms test tomorrow. Night! Love, Hermione!"

It gives me great satisfaction to write those two words down on paper, _Love Hermione_, but also pain because he will only take those words platonically. I started writing those two words on the bottom of my cards and letters to him when I first realized the crush I had on him but he never noticed. Then it was a big deal to give him a hug or kiss his cheek, now I do that all the time and I still can't get used to the feeling. The way his emerald eyes give away his every emotion to someone who knows him. I love the feeling of hugging him, I always feel safe and loved. Not to mention how wonderful he is; despite all the bad that happened to him, he hasn't been angry and bitter, except in our fifth year but that was understandable. I finally send him my note then head to the bathroom. I get ready for bed in the bathroom and compare myself to Cho. _What does she have that I don't?_ I ask myself.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Three days later and somebody could find the whole school and some students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, crowded into the Quidditch pitch. Dumbledore decided to enter the school into the new interscholastic Quidditch league, obviously the inter-house league would continue as well. During September tryouts had been held for the school team, to no one's surprise Harry made the position of seeker. In addition to the school Quidditch team Dumbledore created a Cheer Squad he wanted to use these opportunities to increase inter-House relationships. Harry was Captain to the Gryffindor and the Hogwarts Quidditch teams, Cho had made Cheer and been voted the captain of that. Our Cheer Squad was on the ground in front of the stands cheering, while the team was in the air playing. I found myself sitting in between Lavender and Parvati both of whom were scowling at Cho.

"I knew we should have tried out for cheer." Lavender grumbled.

"I know, it's no wonder Harry and Cho are dating, I mean look at her." Parvati whispers back conspiratorially, she's obviously referencing the quite short uniforms that the Cheer Squad is wearing.

I tune them out and attempt to focus on the game once more but I fail miserably and instead daydream about Harry. It's difficult not to daydream about him when he's flying about in his Quidditch robes. The school robes are black with the school crest on the back the last name of the player is written above the crest in red, blue, green, or yellow depending on the player's house. On the front of the robes where a pocket would be is the house crest with the first name above the crest, the crest and color of naming depending on the house of the player. The robes are also snug to the skin of the player, more like a shirt and skinny jeans than a leotard. Harry may still be a little small for his age but he has gotten more muscular and broad shouldered.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

Mid-November during the second Hogsmeade trip Harry arranged to meet up with Cho around midday to have tea at Madam Puddifoot's and then spend the rest of the day with her. Harry was planning to spend the earlier part of the day with Ron and me, but Ron finally asked Lavender out so it was just me and Harry. We started out after breakfast and Harry looked particularly handsome in an old pair of jeans and a green button down, he carried a pair of nicer jeans in his hand to change into before his date with Cho. We were talking and laughing and sharing comfortable silences. We met up with a bunch of other Gryffindors at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Later we sat on a bench outside the Post Office, the wind blew a piece of my hair that had escaped it's bun in front of my face, but before I could move to put it behind my ear Harry moved the escaped strand for me. His hand touched my cheek as he put my hair behind my ear and his hand lingered on my cheek. We were both suddenly quiet; he started to lean towards me, an unidentifiable look in his eyes, I could feel something in the air.

"Ahem." We hear someone clear her throat. Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head, I can't tell if it's because he doesn't want to go or because he's trying to shake something off.

"See ya Hermione." He says before getting up, I give him a hug goodbye. "Hey Cho." He greets his girlfriend, sounding a little regretful if you ask me. Cho greets him by giving him a long, passionate kiss, she then looks over his shoulder at me and looks at me as if warning me to stay away from Harry and as if I'm less than the mud on her designer boots. As if I'll stay away from Harry, he's my love and my best friend; although he can't have the same feelings for me. I'm Hermione Granger, the smart, not pretty, best friend of Harry Potter.

Cho and Harry walk off talking animatedly, hopefully not in another argument. I would hate to be the cause for one of their infamous fights and cause him pain.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It's mid-December and the snow is thick on the ground outside of the castle but despite the outside chill the interior of the castle is quite warm.

I think the last time Harry smiled for real was on the train ride to school, it was in the carriages that he asked Cho out and so during dinner he was exceedingly happy.

"How are you?" I write in my note to him the day before the last game until after the holidays and two days before the Yule Ball.

"I'm stressed about the game tomorrow. If we win the match then we are going to be in the interscholastic Championships, if we lose well let's just say the whole school will hate me… although that isn't anything new. Otherwise I'm fine." He quickly replies. I stare at the note in shock; does he really think he can fool me that easily? Of course he's stressed about the game, but I know that he's in pain about the escalation in fighting between him and Cho. _Why is he with a girl like Cho? Cho doesn't make him happy, she makes him feel more pain than he deserves to feel. What is he doing with a girl like that?_ I wonder to myself.

Harry and I converse for a little longer before I say goodnight. I fall asleep relatively quickly and dream about Harry and when he will finally open his eyes and see what is right under his nose.

* * *

Hermione says good night before I can work up the courage to ask her to help me patch things up with Cho before the Yule Ball in a couple days. I fall into sleep soon after we say good night. My dreams are filled with pictures of Cho yelling at me and accusing me of cheating on her, I deny them but of course it turns into one of our infamous fights. In my dream I go back to my dorm and look at the notes Hermione and I have sent to each other, I particularly focus on the ending lines _Love, Hermione!_ In my dreams the exclamation point turns upside down, forming a lowercase "I" the new letter moves to the front of the words; changing the line from saying _Love, Hermione!_ To _I love Hermione_, I relive that moment in Hogsmeade but instead of Cho interrupting us we continue to lean closer until I'm kissing Hermione! The logical part of my dream self starts screaming, telling me to stop and that Cho was right, I am cheating on her. The other part of my mind is telling me to get a grip _c'mon Potter, you're over that infatuation. If you loved Hermione wouldn't you just tell her? You got over her because you knew she couldn't feel the same way._ My dreaming continues showing me exactly how much I love Hermione until I wake up and sit straight up in my bed.

"I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Hermione Granger." I say in awe.

"FINALLY! I thought you were going to marry Cho before you realized who you truly love, although you had me worried with that first sentence out of your mouth." Ron informs me.

"Ha-ha very funny." I say in response to his last statement. "Late night with Lavender?" I ask, he's still fully clothed.

"Urm… yah." He says before blushing bright red, I decide I don't want to know.

"What should I do Ron?" I ask him, needing someone's help and knowing I can't ask Hermione for help.

"Dump her. Then ask Hermione to the Ball." He bluntly tells me, "Now let me sleep." He orders me while walking to his bed and pulling the curtains around him.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me _

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

"I love you" I write on a piece of parchment, intending to send it to Hermione right away but I'm too tired at the moment.

I go to sleep pondering Ron's words and everything Hermione has done for me that nobody else has done for me, things only Hermione could do.

My dreams are filled with breaking up with Cho and going out with Hermione. I know in my heart that I will never be man enough to break up with Cho and that Cho will never break up with my. As Sir Walter Scott once wrote, "Oh what a tangled web we weave."

* * *

I watch at the end of the game the next day how Cho is flirting with a Ravenclaw on the school Quidditch team. Harry walks up and confronts Cho but she argues back, Harry shrugs his shoulders and walks away. I'm shocked that Cho would do something like that. Harry Potter is the greatest catch of all time, not just because he's famous or rich, but because of his personality.

Dinner comes around though and Harry is seen at the Ravenclaw table that has got to have been the fastest make up time in the history of their relationship.

The lead up to the Ball passes uneventfully; Harry and Cho seem to be walking around eggshells, trying to make their failure of a relationship work.

"You going tonight?" Harry asks via note that night while most people are getting ready for the Ball.

"No, studying." I reply, of course that's not the only reason, there's Harry with Cho and the fact that I will look pathetic without a date.

"Wish you were." He replies and I can tell that he has left his dorm to head down to the dance.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I look around on my bed and I see the unsent note saying, _I love you_. I just sit there and stare at the note. _He should know it's only fair; I mean what if he feels the same and just hasn't told you. Anyways don't you want to see him in his tux? _The thought of seeing Harry in a tux makes me go more than the thought of telling him the truth. _I'm really glad Professor Dumbledore wanted the dance to be muggle wear_, I think to myself as I put on my dress. I wore a strapless muted pink dress on the bust were a bunch of sparkles with a plain wrapped waist, a princess skirt with a pink, sparkly, sheer fabric over the regular pink fabric. I let my hair down and combed it out. I had silver dangling earrings and a large silver bracelet on my wrist; I wore silver heels as well. On my way out of my dorm, almost as an afterthought, I grab and fold the piece of parchment that I had written my feelings to Harry on.

I was an hour late to the Ball, but I could live with that, at least nobody would see me in the halls and break my confidence. I floated into the room trying to find Harry; I saw him and started making my way across the room to his position on the dance floor. The people who saw me fell quiet and made room for me to walk without rumpling my dress.

"Looking good Hermione." I distinctly hear Malfoy say in awe. I bet if I dressed my best everyday Malfoy would not have been as cruel to me.

Harry spots me from his spot near the dance floor talking to Ron, and his mouth falls open before he closes it and walks to me. Ron spots me at the same time and I can see his smile, not lewd like Malfoy's but in a way that boosts my self-confidence.

"Hey Harry. You look really good, let's go dance." Cho spotted me too; I'm within hearing distance of the two. I stop walking and stand still, waiting to see what will happen, the room is quiet except for the music and people on the other side of the Great Hall.

"Look Cho, I should have told you this yesterday or today but I figured out that I don't love you, that crush ended in our fifth year. I love someone else, I have for a really long time and deluded myself into thinking I loved you this school year because I thought she loved someone else. I'm sorry but it's over. Don't pretend to be surprised, it's been coming for a while, what else could all of our fighting meant?" Harry softly told Cho, not cruelly but in a final way that made everyone understand that his and Cho's relationship have been over for a while. They understood that Cho was a rebound, a distraction.

"What?" Cho asks in disbelief.

Harry continues walking towards me and stops a few feet in front of me. I can't think of what to say so instead I do the first thing I can think of. I unfold the piece of parchment with the words facing me I take a deep breath and turn the sheet so Harry can see. Harry pulls something from an inside pocket of his jacket, unfolds it and shows it to me.

"I love you" The note reads in his bold handwriting. We both take one step closer to each other and kiss. This is a soul shattering, meaningful, sweet kiss. I know somewhere deep inside me that we will share a lifetime of these kisses.

I'm done getting ready for the ball and I need to leave in ten minutes to meet Cho outside of the Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

"You going tonight?" I ask Hermione via note while most people are some people are still getting ready for the Ball.

"No, studying." She replies, of course she's studying. I wish I had the guts to tell her to take a break and come down to the dance but I don't have Gryffindor courage when it comes to my love.

"Wish you were." I reply before leaving to pick up Cho, hopefully Hermione knows that I left for the dance. One my way out a pick up the piece of parchment I wrote _I Love You_ on, for some reason I feel like I will need it; I fold the parchment up before tucking it into a pocket on the inside pocket of my tux jacket. _I don't know why Professor Dumbledore insisted on muggle wear but for some reason I'm really happy about his decision._

Cho and I dance together for a couple songs before she wanders off to talk to her friends and I stand near the dance floor talking to Ron.

The first sign I get that something important is happening is that the room gets quiet. The first sign I hear of who is causing the silence is Malfoy lewdly saying, "Looking good Hermione." I turn around to see what could cause Malfoy to pay Hermione a compliment.

I see Hermione standing in the middle of a bubble of people giving her, her space she looks gorgeous. Normally she looks beautiful but tonight, she looks even better. Her hair is down, for once, and she's wearing a strapless pink dress with minimal jewelry and makeup.

"Hey Harry. You look really good, let's go dance." Cho has spotted Hemione and tried to intercept me on the way to her, Hermione is obviously within hearing distance and even talking in a low voice half the fouth years and up would be able to hear my words because so many people are being silent. I see Hermione stop walking and stand still, she's waiting to see what will happen, I know what to say and how to make everyone else understand how I can bounce from one girl to the other so quickly without any gossip.

"Look Cho, I should have told you this yesterday or today but I figured out that I don't love you, that crush ended in our fifth year. I love someone else, I have for a really long time and deluded myself into thinking I loved you this school year because I thought she loved someone else. I'm sorry but it's over. Don't pretend to be surprised, it's been coming for a while, what else could all of our fighting meant?" I softly tell Cho, hopefully not cruelly but in a final way that made everyone understand that our relationship should not have been and Cho was the bounce back girl, not Hermione.

"What?" Cho asks in disbelief, she understood.

I continue walking towards Hermione and stop a few feet in front of her. I can't think of what to say so or do so I'm glad she makes the first move. She unfolds a piece of parchment and I can't see what's written on them she takes a deep breath before turning it around so I can see the words.

"I Love You." That's what is written on her parchment paper in her tidy writing. I'm so filled with joy I can't say anything, instead I pull my scrap of parchment from the inside pocket of my jacket, unfold it and show it to her.

"I love you" The note reads in my bold, messy handwriting. We both take one step closer to each other and kiss. This kiss is soul shattering; it breaks my world apart and pieces it back together again. I realize that I have been in love with Hermione since third year when she helped me with Sirius. I know the only for me has been and always will be Hermione. I'll wait until graduation before doing anything drastic, I want to be sure I know how she feels.

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

**A/N: WOW!!! This is really long. I know it's not that imaginative, it's basically an extended version of the music video, but I've had this idea in my brain for a while and I wanted it out in the open. This is my first SongFic, hopefully it's good. I love to hear back from people who read my stories. Questions, comments, concerns, tips, and tricks are always welcome. I know I didn't do a very good job of explaining Hermione's dress. If you want to know what the dress and her bracelet look like just ask and I'll send you the link to the picture I used.  
I have always believed full force in Harry and Hermione, when reading the ending of **_**Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows **_**I thought the couples were a bit forced. I believe that JKRowling was just trying to please everyone and give everyone a happy ending. I can see Hermione and Ron trying a relationship but they fight too much to have a lasting romantic relationship.**


End file.
